When You're Sure
by glasswrks
Summary: Lauren waits for Bo to make up her mind. This is NOT a companion piece to "Wanting More." Please see notes.


**Title:** When You're Sure.

**Author:** Glasswrks

**Copyright:** October 16th - October 28th, 2012

**Rating:** (USA) T / (UK) PG / (AUS) PG

**Timeline**: After second season finale.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer… so did I, but I do want to add: _"Lost Girl,"_ is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest. Oh, before I forget, I _"Borrowed"_ two lines from "Flesh and Blood."

**Author's Notes and Special Thanks:** To both Rabastan; for the beta and Becca; for her help in making this story SO much better. ETA: This story is not a companion piece to another story I posted, "Wanting More." It may seem like it is, but it's not. That was a spur of the moment piece that came to me on the way to work. I don't think they will work together as their views are different and I really would not know how to come up with a way to make them "gel" without having to do some major re-writes. Any insights would be well recieved.

* * *

Bo was sleeping soundly, peacefully, a smile gracing her features. It was a look Lauren hoped she would be able to see on her face for as long as she was able.

She did not think she would end up here, wrapped in Bo's arms given the way the evening turned out.

They had spent most of it talking and laughing and as the night grew longer, Bo suggested that she stay, "I won't try anything, I swear," she said earnestly.

"I don't want to be a bother," she replied, shaking her head. She did not want to impose, they were still figuring out their "relationship."

"Lauren," Bo reached out and took her hands in hers, glancing at them briefly before looking up. "I want you..." Bo said before adding a moment or two later, "To stay, please?"

Lauren smiled. She could see the blush on Bo's features. It amazed her how unsure she seemed at times. It made her seem more human than Fae. It was one of the things Lauren… _loved_ about Bo.

She thought back to the other time Bo had paused so dramatically.

The conversation they had had when she came over to let her know that Trick, her grandfather, the Blood King had been kidnapped by the Garuda and what could possibly happen.

She told Bo: _"Have faith in yourself, in your heart."_

And those words led to a declaration: of sorts.

It was at once, so very touching, yet it showed Bo's vulnerability.

"_It's not my heart I'm worried about..."_

Hearing Bo say, _"I love you,"_ seeing the emotions in her expressive eyes left her utterly breathless. She was sure her face gave her feelings away which were never far from the surface where Bo was concerned. She was going to reply when Bo; as if realizing what she had said added the words that almost crushed her: _"All... so very much."_

Lauren knew Bo was protecting herself and she had every right too. She had been through so much in the short time she had been introduced to the Fae world she had no idea existed.

For Bo to have uttered those words to _her_ was astonishing.

She knew Kenzi had been the recipient of those heart filled phrases and Lauren recognized her jealously at the bond Bo and Kenzi shared.

It was pure and from what she could tell: Honest.

Something she had not been.

It tore her apart having kept Nadia's existence from Bo – from everyone, but she felt she had no choice.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by the warmth of Bo's hand on her cheek and she did not stop her eyes from closing as she leaned into it. Nor could she stop the sigh.

It felt _so_ good.

There was no ulterior motive behind the gesture.

No hidden agenda.

And Lauren took it for what it was: a show of tenderness and compassion.

"I'm fine," she replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Bo stressed.

Lauren could hear the concern coloring Bo's voice. She raised her hand and placed it on top of Bo's, smiling as she opened her eyes. "Positive," she whispered as she stared into the expressive face.

She was not sure how long they stayed in that position, simply staring at each other. She kept looking into Bo's eyes; for what seemed like hours and was probably only moments, getting lost in them, the emotion, the underlying desire, but most of all... love.

Lauren could not deny herself any longer, she listened to her heart's desire and slowly pulled Bo's hand away from her cheek and keeping their eyes locked, brought it to her lips and kissed her palm.

She heard Bo gasp at the gesture.

She then took their still joined hands and slowly placed them on her chest. Lauren was sure Bo could feel the pounding of her heart.

She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Yours always."

She pressed her lips against Bo's cheek.

She was not going to rush things, she would not pressure Bo.

When the time was right...

"Lauren... I..." Bo faltered.

"It's okay," she stressed. And it really was. "I understand, truly I do..."

Lauren felt Bo squeeze her hand, her eyes bright. "I want to say it, so much..."

"Bo, this isn't a contest to see who says it first," she explained. "This is my way of letting you know... my heart belongs to you... I don't expect you…"

Bo's eyes grew stormy and she pulled her hand away and stood up.

Lauren watched silently, she did not mean to hurt her.

"Why don't you expect it?" she asked. "Do you think that I don't?"

"No, not at all..."

"Then why?" Bo pleaded.

Lauren pushed herself off the couch. "When you're sure of yourself, you'll say it. I'm _not_ going anywhere. I'll be here," she said. "No matter how long it takes."

Bo's shoulders slumped. "It's not fair to you...to us," she looked up. "It's not right."

"Only I can say what's fair or right. This is my life," Lauren told her. "And I_ want_ this Bo, I _want_ us..."

"So do I Lauren."

She smiled. "I know you do. I can feel it, that's why I can wait. It would be different..." Lauren paused, "If there was no hope, no chance," she said honestly.

Bo shook her head, "Don't give up on me..."

She walked the few steps that separated them and embraced Bo, relishing the warmth she felt when Bo returned the hug.

"Never Bo, never," she answered.

They both pulled back and they knew what would happen next.

Lauren felt her eyes close as she bridged the slight gap.

The kiss was not frantic, it was slow and loving.

The underlying passion was there, but the kiss wasn't about that. It was an acknowledgement: a covenant to let the other know the depths of emotion, the feelings they had for one another that was not directly related to the physical aspect of their attraction.

"Always," Lauren muttered.

"Always," Bo replied, feeling Lauren's smile against her lips. "Do you know what?"

"No..."

"This… this might not make any sense..."

"Go on Bo."

Bo bit her lip, "Kissing you... its like breathing. I need it to survive..."

"It makes perfect sense," Lauren replied, her voice thick with emotion.

They stood in each others arms a while longer until Bo slowly released her. She took Lauren's hand and led them upstairs to the bedroom.

They undressed one another, pausing to place kisses on exposed skin. Their exploration of each other meant only to soothe rather than arouse.

"I'll be right back," Bo had said only to return with an oversized t-shirt.

Lauren smiled as Bo's scent permeated the fabric, "Thank you," she said as she slipped it on.

"Thank you for staying, I'll just be another minute," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lauren could not help her smile when Bo returned to the room.

"Hey..." Bo uttered.

"It's adorable," Lauren replied, biting her lip, seeing Bo in an ankle length flannel nightgown.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Kenzi got for me, it's a gag gift," she explained. "I..." she took a deep breath, "I thought it might help, you know, keeping the contact down to a minimum," she shrugged.

Lauren felt bad that Bo thought she had to explain herself, her actions.

"It's okay," she said reaching out once more. "Contact is good."

They walked hand in hand to the bed. Bo pulled the covers down, "After you Dr. Lewis," she said gesturing.

Lauren smiled. "Thank you Miss Dennis," as she got into bed.

Once Bo had slid into the covers, Lauren wasted little time and snuggled up to her, when she stopped suddenly. "Is this alright? I should have asked first."

"It's perfect," Bo replied, kissing Lauren on the crown of her head. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, her heart pounding, a natural reaction to the closeness of the blond.

"So am I."

Lauren was not sure how long it took for them to finally fall asleep but she could not remember a more peaceful night in a very long time...

Only made perfect by watching Bo as she slept... a smile gracing her features.

The End.


End file.
